


Volleyball.Confessions Just Posted!

by Tsukookie



Series: HQ Crackfics!!!! :DDD [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drama, Eventual Romance, Everyone has a small crush on Hinata, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Triangles, Multi, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Toxic relationship for a little bit, Yamaguchi gets bullied alot in this ;-; sorry, only for a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukookie/pseuds/Tsukookie
Summary: Volleyball.Confessions Just Posted!Volleyball.Confessions: I think Oikawa Tooru and Usijima Wakatoshi would make a cute couple lmao-------Yamaguchi: Did you guys see the confession?? 😂😂Oikawa: YESOikawa: WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS SENT THAT INKuroo: LMAOKuroo: Sorry, sorryKuroo: That was me, just as a joke tho! 😂Oikawa: You asswipe
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Everyone & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/???, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kenma Kozume/???, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, One sided Yachi Hitoka/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ Crackfics!!!! :DDD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015461
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	1. First Confession

**1/13/20XX**

**You just created a new account**

**Make your first post?**

**Yes **No

**Volleyball.Confessions:** Hello! I made this account for Japan highschool volleyball players (anyone is welcome, as long as you are a highschooler, play volleyball, and live in Japan (Duh :P), doesnt matter if you are on a male or female team!) to message me confessions (Nasty, anything you want to get of your chest, if you hate someone, love someone? ;) )

EVERY CONFESSION WILL BE POSTED ANONYMOUSLY!!

This account was made for people if they just want to get something out, THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO CREATE DRAMA (butttt... whatever happens, happens)

:D

-Volleyball.Confessions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1/17/20XX**

**Groupchat- Ill Smack your volleyBALLS Bokuto ;)) - 47 members**

**Daichi:** Kuroo why the hell did you change the chat name again?!?

 **Kuroo:** Because, DAICHI, I love my bro 

**Bokuto:** Bro <3

 **Kuroo:** Bro<3

 **Oikawa:** Hey ball slappers, have you seen that volleyball confession account on *random app*

 **Kuroo:**...ball slappers? 

**Daichi:** Oh ya Ive seen that

 **Kageyama:** Ya it has a lot of followers already but no posts, besides the introduction 

**Oikawa:** Geh Tobio~Chan 🤢🤢🤢

 **Kageyama:**???

 **Hanamaki:** Lmao I saw that and followed ;)) for the tea

 **Matsukawa:** But sadly no tea has been spilled ;((

 **Oikawa:** I think people are just scared to send something, like what if they lied and they won't put it anonymously

 **Yamaguchi:** Maybe someone should send in a fake confession to see if it's real

 **Oikawa:** GOOD IDEA YAMA~CHAN!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Volleyball.Confessions Just Posted!**

**Volleyball.Confessions:** I think Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi would make a cute couple lmao 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Yamaguchi:** Did you guys see the confession??😂😂

 **Oikawa:** YES

 **Oikawa:** WHICH ON OF YOU IDIOTS SENT THAT IN 

**Kuroo:** LMAO 

**Kuroo:** Sorry, sorry

 **Kuroo:** That was me, just as a joke tho!😂

 **Oikawa:** You asswipe

 **Yamaguchi:** Well I guess we know its real now..

 **Bokuto:** YAY!!!!!@EHHJJKIWSIJN

 **Matsukawa:** Well this should be the start of something fun ;) 

**Daichi:** Oh no

 **Hanamaki:** Oh yes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chatfic~~ but with a twist this time ;))  
> I hope you liked the first chapter and thanks for reading :D


	2. Second Confession

**1/21/20XX**

**Volleyball.Confessions Just Posted!**

**Volleyball.Confessions:** I put the milk before the cereal ;-;

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1/21/20XX**

**Groupchat- Ill Smack your volleyBALLS Bokuto ;)) - 47 members**

**Hanamaki:** Personally I put the bowl before anything but thats just me 

**Matsukawa:** I usually start with the bowl first but I know thats not for everybody 

**Hanamaki:** Marry me 

**Matsukawa:** No homo tho right bro?

 **Hanamaki:** Of course bro

 **Daishou:** Omg please shut up 

**Iwaizumi:** Please tell me again why you two aren't dating 

**Kuroo:** Its scary how they sent basically the same message at the same time 

**Daichi:** Oh please you and Bokuto do the same thing 

**Kuroo:** No we don't 

**Bokuto:** NO WE DONTT 

**Bokuto:**........

 **Kuroo:**....

 **Daichi:** Point proven 

**Hanamaki:** Boiiii

 **Yamaguchi:** Lmao alright which one of you freaks puts the milk before cereal

 **Iwaizumi:** Freaks??

 **Yamaguchi:** Right right of course, sorry

 **Yamaguchi:** Freaks and Iwaizumi~San 

**Iwaizumi:** Thats better

 **Matsukawa:** What the heck is with the sexual tension between you two

 **Kageyama:** huh

 **Yamaguchi:** Sup Kags 

**Kageyama:** hi

 **Oikawa:** I bet it was Tobio~Chan

 **Kageyama:** Why is it always me

 **Oikawa:** What are you talking about

 **Kageyama:** You're always blaming things on me 

**Oikawa:** Tobio~Chan this is about cereal, its not that serious

 **Oikawa:** And I have never blamed things on you 

**Iwaizumi:** You kinda have 

**Oikawa:** WHAT? WHEN HAVE I EVER?

 **Kageyama:** Middle school

 **Kageyama:** At the first team sleepover of that year you blamed me for breaking a vase in your house 

**Kageyama:** When you KNEW it was a second year, your mom still dislikes me for that

 **Oikawa:** So what? That was forever ago, we were just children Tobio~Chan

 **Kageyama:** Someone pulled the fire alarm and everyone believed you when you said it was me

 **Kageyama:** I got expelled for a week, and I have many more examples 

**Oikawa:** Ok Ok jeez I get it you can stop now

 **Oikawa:** It was just a joke, you don't got to be bringing up the past now

 **Daichi:** Guys

 **Kageyama:** I get that it was just a joke but you always do this

 **Kageyama:** You need to stop, why are you so mean to me 

**Kageyama:** You try so hard to make my life harder when I have never done anything to you

 **Kageyama:** Why is that huh???

 **Oikawa:** YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY HUH TOBIO

 **Kageyama:** Yes, PLEASE tell me why 

**Oikawa:** IT'S BECAUSE IM JEALOUS OF YOU OK?

 **Kageyama:**...

 **Kageyama:** So?

 **Oikawa:** HUH???

 **Oikawa:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO???

 **Kuroo:** uhh..

 **Bokuto:** guys..

 **Kageyama:** I mean being jealous of me doesn't mean you can be a bitch

 **Yamaguchi:** KAGEYAMA

 **Oikawa:** YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND LITTLE MISTER PERFECT

 **Oikawa:** YOU HAVE NEVER HAD TO TRY 

**Oikawa:** EVEN AFTER IVE PLAYED FOR YEARS YOU COME ALONG AND YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME 

**Kageyama:** IM NOT BETTER THAN YOU

 **Kageyama:** YOU JUST CAN'T SEE YOUR OWN TALENT

 **Oikawa:** shut up

**Oikawa has left the groupchat**

**Kageyama:** Ugh whatever

**Kageyama has left the groupchat**

**Daishou:**...well then 

**Kuroo:** wtf was that??

 **Bokuto:** Idk bro

 **Yamaguchi:** Uhh,, what should we do?

 **Iwaizumi:** Lets just give them some time, add them back when they have cooled off

 **Iwaizumi:** Ill talk to Oikawa in the meantime 

**Daichi:** Good idea, Yamaguchi will you try talking to Kageyama?

 **Yamaguchi:** Huh why me??

 **Hanamaki:** Child do you really need to ask that

 **Matsukawa:** Ya,, Kageyama only comes online when you or that little redhead are on

 **Matsukawa:** We all know you two are close 

**Hanamaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yamaguchi:** Umm,, ok Ill try talking to him

**Private message between Kageyama and Yamaguchi**

**Yamaguchi:** Hey Kags

 **Yamaguchi:** Are you okay?

 **Kageyama:** ya, Im ok

 **Kageyama:** Just a little confused 

**Yamaguchi:** Oh? Why is that 

**Kageyama:** Well is being jealous mean that you can be mean to the other person

 **Kageyama:** Like is that a good reason?

 **Kageyama:** Because I have never felt the need to be mean to someone out of jealously 

**Yamaguchi:** Well,, people deal with things differently 

**Yamaguchi:** Like how Tsukki is jealous of Hinata, so hes mean 

**Yamaguchi:** BUT Im ,,jealous of all of you, but I don't think Im mean to you guys

 **Yamaguchi:** ok maybe Tsukki wasn't the best example because hes always mean but yk

 **Kageyama:** I guess, I just don't know what to do about Oikawa

 **Yamaguchi:** Just talk to him, he's a human just like you

 **Yamaguchi:** Maybe just don't call him a bitch this time 

**Kageyama:** Ok, thanks Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi:** Just call me Tadashi

 **Kageyama:** Hm, then call me Tobio

 **Yamaguchi:** Ok!!

 **Kageyama:** By the way, your'e jealous of me, Hinata, and Tsukishima?

 **Yamaguchi:**.. ya, like your'e all on the starting line up while Im just a benchwarmer 

**Yamaguchi:** Im ok with it now because I got my serves

 **Yamaguchi:** I guess its because I just wanted to play more volleyball

 **Kageyama:** Oh in that case

 **Kageyama:** Do you want to start practicing with me on our days off from practice?

 **Yamaguchi:** Sure, Id like that

 **Yamaguchi:**..Tobio

**Private message between Oikawa and Kageyama**

**Oikawa:** Look Im not going to fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness 

**Oikawa:** But I want to get past this and hopefully become friends?

 **Oikawa:** Ok probably not friends but better than the way we are now

 **Oikawa:** Not saying that there is anything wrong with having rivals 

**Oikawa:** but Iwa~Chan made me realize how far I was taking it 

**Oikawa:** Because I was just a kid, that is no excuse but,,, I did want people to dislike you so I made up lies

 **Oikawa:** I was mean to you every time I saw you and in truth you did nothing wrong

 **Oikawa:** I was just jealous of you because you are the better setter

 **Oikawa:** Ok, sorry for the rant

 **Oikawa:** I just want to say sorry for the last four years 

**Oikawa:** Thought I would understand if you don't forgive me 

**Kageyama:** I don't understand fully what you're feeling but I forgive you 

**Kageyama:** Yes what you did was shitty, but I honestly didn't care

 **Kageyama:** I just didn't want it to keep happening, especially now that we are older and could have worst consequences 

**Kageyama:** Also what I said before was true, Im not a better setter, we just have different styles and strengths, and you just don't see how good you are because you are always comparing yourself to others 

**Oikawa:** TOBIO~CHAN IS THAT YOU????

 **Kageyama:** yes?? who else would it be??

 **Oikawa:** Ok theres the cute little confused Tobio~Chan I know 

**Oikawa:** So are we good??

 **Kageyama:** ya

 **Oikawa:** Ok Ill get Iwa~Chan to add us back into the chat 

**Kageyama:** k

 **Oikawa:** DID YOU JUST "K" ME???

 **Kageyama:** what

 **Oikawa:** Oh I have so much to teach you

 **Oikawa:** and,, Thanks Tobio

**Iwaizumi has added Oikawa to Ill Smack your volleyBALLS Bokuto ;))**

**Iwaizumi has added Kageyama to Ill Smack your volleyBALLS Bokuto ;))**

**Kuroo:** Oya oya

 **Daichi:** Is everything ok now?

 **Hanamaki:** Ya did you kiss and makeup

 **Oikawa:** No kissing but we're good now

 **Daichi:** Good

 **Yamaguchi:** nOw that thats over with

 **Yamaguchi:** who THE FUCK puts milk before cereal???

 **Bokuto:** I do ;-;

 **Daishou:**...

 **Kuroo:** Bro wtf

 **Suga:** Holy shit, what the hell did I miss 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring confession, they're gonna be getting more intense soon dw ;)
> 
> Also I dont know if youve noticed but while almost everyone in haikyuu is in the group chat the most active will be Seijoh third years, Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi, with Hinata being more active later on.


	3. Third Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to read the tags!! 
> 
> Especially Hinata and Kenmas relationship tags, they aren't going to end up with people they are usually shipped with so if you arent open to rare pair ships I would not recommed reading this any further
> 
> Click the links ;)))) you won't be disappointed  
> i mean unless the dont work

**1/24/20XX**

**Volleyball.Confessions Just Posted**

**Volleyball.Confessions:** Im in love with my best friend

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1/24/20XX**

**Private message between Tsukishima And Yamaguchi**

**Tsukishima:** Hey I need to talk to you 

**Yamaguchi:** Sure Tsukki what's up!!

 **Tsukishima:** Um Its kinda important

 **Yamaguchi:** OK!!

 **Yamaguchi:** Serious time

 **Yamaguchi:** Ok shoot

 **Tsukishima:** You're such a dork

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki!!

 **Tsukishima:** Ok Ok

 **Tsukishima:** So do you still like Yachi?

 **Yamaguchi:** huh

 **Tsukishima:**?

 **Yamaguchi:** sorry sorry, just didn't expect you ask that ig 

**Yamahuchi:** Also I never liked her?!??

 **Tsukishima:** Don't lie to me Tadashi

 **Yamaguchi:** No! Seriously I didn't! 

**Yamaguchi:** Sure I thought she was cute at first 

**Yamaguchi:** BUT thats it! just a friend I find cute! I find multiple people cute!

 **Tsukishima:** Oh

 **Yamaguchi:**...why?

 **Tsukishima:** Oh, well she confessed to me yesterday and asked me out

 **Yamaguchi:**!! SERIOUSLY?? 

**Yamaguchi:** ARE YOU GOING TO GO OUT WITH HER???

 **Tsukishima:** Ya, just wanted to ask if you liked her because it would be kinda fucked up if I went out with her if you liked her 

**Yamaguchi:** awww you do care!!

 **Tsukishima:** Tadashi, you are my friend of course I care 

**Yamaguchi:** :3?

 **Tsukishima:** Fine, BeST frIeNd

 **Yamaguchi:** ;3 dats better 

**Yamaguchi:** wait I thought you were gay 

**Yamaguchi:** or at least had a big gay crush on Nekoma's captain 

**Tsukishima:** ew 

**Tsukishima:** Fuck Kuroo, All my homies hate Kuroo

 **Yamaguchi:** (눈_눈) dis you

 **Tsukishima:** (・-・*) you normally 

**Tsukishima:** (๑♡⌓♡๑) you with the king 

**Yamaguchi:** WAIT whAT 

**Tsukishima:** I see the way you act with him

 **Tsukishima:** Don't try and deny it

 **Yamaguchi:** YOU WERE LITERALLY ASKING IF I LIKED YACHI 5 MINUTES AGO

 **Tsukshima:** You can like more than one person Tadashi

 **Yamaguchi:** ya ig thats true

 **Yamaguchi:** WAIT A DAMN MINUTE

**Groupchat- Ill Smack your volleyBALLS Bokuto ;)) - 47 members**

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY 

**Daishou:** Dammit it is too early for this shit 

**Bokuto:** ;-;

 **Daishou:** shh

 **Oikawa:** Oh don't be like that Dai~Chan 

**Bokuto:** Don't you call Daichi that????

 **Oikawa:**... SHITR 

**Oikawa:** I JMEED A NEW NAMD FOT DAICHY CHAN 

**Daichi:** Wtf just happened to your typing 

**Daishou:** Don't worry about him, his stupidity finally caught up to him 

**Oikawa:** ThATS SJ RUFE 

**Daichi:** Rufe

 **Daishou:** Rufe

 **Bokuto:** RUFE

 **Oikawa:** >.<

**Oikawa has changed the groupchat name to Daishou is RUDE**

**Daishou:** boy 

**Kuroo:** I can agree with that name 

**Daishou:** OH SHUT UP ROOSTER 

**Kuroo:** ROOSTER???!?

 **Bokuto:** PTBABBAHAHHAHAHH

**Matsukawa:[ITS TIME ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uedw5flJ9M8)**

**Hanamaki:** DO YOU GUYS HERE THAT

 **Bokuto:** NO???

 **Bokuto:** HEAR WHAT!!!?!

 **Kuroo:** Bro..

 **Matsukawa:** ITS TIME FORR

 **Hanamaki:** ANOTHERR

 **Matsukawa:** CONFESSION 

**Hanamaki:** CONFESSION 

**Daichi:** Oh great

 **Hanamaki:** TODAYS CONFESSION IS 

**Mastukawa:** "Im in love with my best friend"

 **Oikawa:** Mattsun we all know you're in love with your best friend, whats the actual confession

 **Bokuto:** Nuiwejhjkk

 **Kuroo:** HAHHAHAH

 **Mattsun:** THAT IS NOT MY CONFESSION

 **Oikawa:** oops just checked the account and it was the actual confession 

**Oikawa:** UNLESS THAT WAS YOU WHO SENT IT IN 

**Matsukawa:** Shut up before you go see the aliens 

**Atsumu:** Wow this groupchat sure is lively today 

**Kuroo:**..in love with best friend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kuroo:** @Kenma did you send that in???

 **Kuroo:** I mean I wouldn't be surprised

 **Kuroo:** I AM the sexist man alive after all

 **Daishou:** You are the human equivalent of piss in a Mountain dew bottle 

**Kuroo:** ಠ_ಠ

 **Bokuto:** SJKJWD:LNJWJNWK 

**Hanamaki:** PISS N A MOUNTAIN DEW BOTLE PLESA

 **Daichi:** I CAN'T BREATH

 **Oikawa:** Daishou:2 Tetsu~Chan:0

 **Kuroo:** WAIT WHY DOES DAISHIT HAVE 2 POINTS

 **Oikawa:** For the rooster comment earlier 

**Kuroo:** ;-;

 **Kenma:** holy shit i should have left this groupchat when you added me

 **Kuroo:** KYANMA ❤💜❤💜❤💜💙

 **Kenma:** hi kuro

 **Kuroo:** KENMAAA 

**Kuroo:** DOO YOU LOVEE MEEEE

 **Kenma:** yes? why?

 **Bokuto:** :0!!!

 **Daishou:** Someone loves the rooster? Thats shocking 

**Oikawa:** ,,,Daishou:3 Tetsu~Chan:0 

**Kenma:** what's going on?

 **Daichi:** Have you seen the volleyball confessions account on *random app* 

**Kenma:** no

**Hanamaki:[Volleyball.Confessions](https://www.google.com/search?q=kittens+and+puppies&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=ivsn&sxsrf=ALeKk01pl62EBy-ysWRWWIW7Jwsq1oxQ3w:1610701716511&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiH3Zq9y53uAhUMHM0KHQYaCzMQ_AUoAXoECAsQAQ&biw=320&bih=586)**

**Kenma:** ok give me a minute to check it out

**...**

**Kenma:** lmao

 **Kenma:** sorry kuro im not in love with you like that 

**Kuroo:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Atsumu:** Wait you guys arent dating?

 **Kuroo:** nahhh we only like friendly flirt 

**Kenma:** ye, plus kuro is like, straight 

**Kenma:** and im to emotionally unavailable 

**Kenma:** or at least thats what yaku tells me

 **Atsumu:** Huh

 **Atsumu:** Well I need to leave, peace out 

**Hanamaki:** What a strange little man 

**Matsukawa:** Strange little man indeed 

**Private message between Kuroo and Kenma**

**Kuroo:** Help

 **Kenma:** where are you, ill get my shovel 

**Kuroo:** w

 **Kuroo:** ITS NOT THAT

 **Kenma:** oh

 **Kenma:** then why do you need my help 

**Kuroo:** Yk how you just said I was straight in the groupchat 

**Kenma:** yes

 **Kuroo:** Well I think I might not be 

**Kenma:** oh?

 **Kuroo:** Well lately Ive been thinking about this dude and like he kinda makes my pp hard

 **Kenma:** you better shut up before i go over there and put lemon juice in your milk

 **Kuroo:** Kkkksks OK but seriously I think I might actually have feelings for this guy 

**Kenma:** karasuno's first year?

 **Kuroo:** Yk Yamaguchi is cute but he's not really my type 

**Kenma:** Lemon

 **Kenma:** Juice 

**Kuroo:** Ughhhh finnnne

 **Kuroo:** Yes Im talking about Tsukki

 **Kenma:** heh knew it 

**Kuroo:** (ಥ_ಥ)｡

**Private message between Iwaizumi and Oikawa**

**Oikawa:** Lmao when do you want to tell Makki and Mattsun that we're dating 

**Iwaizumi:** Well we did have a bet when we first started dating on when they would figure it out 

**Iwaizumi:**...And that was in the middle of first year so Im going to take a guess and say they won't figure it out for another 10 years

 **Oikawa:** You want to be with me for another 10 years??

 **Iwaizumi:** I want to be with you forever

 **Oikawa:** IWAAACHANAM

 **Iwaizumi:**..Are you crying?

 **Oikawa:** noi

 **Iwaizumi:** You're a weirdo 

**Oikawa:** BUT YOU STIL LOVE MEEE <333333333

 **Iwaizumi:** Ya <3

 **Iwaizumi:** Lets just go tell them, even though I know they're going to tell everyone else 

**Oikawa:** OFF TO THE GREASTEST GROUPCHAT EVERRR,, THE SEIJO FOUR!!!

 **Iwaizumi:** Ya ya lets go

**Groupchat- Daishou is RUDE - 47 members**

**Hanamaki:** THE DISHONESTY 

**Matsukawa:** THE BETRAYAL 

**Daishou:** Omfg what now

 **Hanamaki:** IWAOI JUST TOLD US THAT THEY HAVE BEEN DATING

 **Matsukawa:** THEY HAVE BEEN DATING SINCE FIRST YEAR 

**Bokuto:** So your telling me that the confession is not oikawas

 **Daichi:** Damn I thought it was Oikawa's too

 **Oikawa:** I CONFESSED TO IWA~CHAN IN PERSON THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 **Daishou:** Wait if it wasn't captain twinkle toes's confession than whose was it 

**Oikawa:** CAPTAIN TWINKLE TOES??>

 **Kuroo:** Daishou:1 Oikawa:0

 **Shirabu:** HA, I know whose confession that is

 **Hanamaki:** WHOMS IS IT

 **Kuroo:** Oh look its Shiratorizawa's resident twink

 **Daichi:** Omg

 **Daishou:** BRUH AHAHAHH

 **Ushijima:** What is a twink?

 **Shirabu:**...

 **Bokuto:** KJKJKBHSHJSKHJKAJK

 **Matsukawa:** HAHAHHAHAH

 **Hanamaki:** OMFG NOLOOOO

 **Daichi:** I CANT DEL WIT THIS TODAU

 **Oikawa:** IM GOIN TO GO SCREAM INTO MY PILLOW NOW 

**Oikawa:** GPOODNIght

 **Kuroo:** I SERIOULSY CANGT BRSTE

**Daishou:[Mood rn](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PCtk_TtCXeI)**

**Shirabu:** ,,,Ill tell you later Ushijima~san

 **Ushijima:** K

 **Kuroo:** "K" inwefhjiwh

 **Matsukawa:** SHIARBU WHOS CONFESSION IS IT

 **Hanamaki:** SPILL THE TEA

 **Shirabu:** Just because Kuroo called me a twink 

**Shirabu:** I won't anymore

 **Oikawa:** FCUK YOU KUROO

 **Kuroo:** heart❤️ been broke💔🤕 so many times⏰ i-i-i don’t know❌🤷♀️ what to believe 

**Hanamaki:** Damn

**...**

**Ushijima:** Just learned what a twink is

 **Ushijima:**...Kuroo do be kinda right tho

 **Shiarbu:** USHIJIMA~SAN?!?!??!!

 **Bokuto:** HAHJBKHJHKBSJSJ

 **Kuroo:** HA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but we don't stan toxic kuroken, iwaoi, or tsukiyama relationships/ friendships in this household


End file.
